


Protectorate

by GitariArt



Series: Rise of the New Heroic Age [1]
Category: CHampions RPG, Champions: Heroes System, Heroes RPG, super heroes - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Original work - Freeform, comic books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GitariArt/pseuds/GitariArt
Summary: 20+ years after the Hoxie Event which took away all of the super-villains, along with the population of a small Kansans City, and drove the heroes into retirement, powered heroes and villains are re-emerging. Where Hoxie had once stood is now the memorial community, Paragon City, the fifth largest and still growing city in the USA. Unsurprisingly, the bulk of new super problems and solutions seem to center in and around Paragon City.





	1. Synopsis of Surfactant Appearancs

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Champions game ran by Sean R. with supporting input from the other players.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wierd formatting.

New Heroes: The Coming of The Envoy! (a Team’s Origin)

 

A fine day in early May for Paragon City. As much of the population as could afford the leisure activity on a weekday, was taking advantage of last year’s edict to open the public beaches on May first, rather than the traditional Memorial Day weekend. Not that such a consideration applied to Owen O’Shaunessy, who pretty much visited Lake Manitou Skate park all year round.

                Then, as too often seems to happen in Paragon City, the day turned disastrous. A flying ship, of no recognizable design, plummeted from the otherwise blue sky, emitting flickers of flame and billowing smoke. The ominous trail of blackness hung thick in the air, even as the bus sized craft plunged into the still fairly icy waters of Lake Manitou.

                Within the interstellar vehicle only one of the passengers was able to secure his stability harness and kinetic dampening field fast enough. The force of impact killed the other three passengers instantly. At least, the survivor, Nu’Frem Pax, was the designated envoy so had the full mission parameters. Now the mission would be one to honor his fallen brethren, as well as one to protect this alien planet, locally called Earth.

                Although, that too may be short lived, if he did not get out and warn the earthlings, before the Drisian ship followed him planet-side to finish the job it had started. Nu’Frem Pax knew whoever was piloting the vessel that fired on his own, would certainly have scanners capable of verifying their murderous attempt was not complete.

                Meanwhile, as the disabled craft had screed into view, Owen understood he had no time for getting into his full Surfactant outfit. So, the raven-haired young man simply kept his skating gear on and used his foam creation powers to affix a pale blue mask to his face. Surfactant was quite good with gauging distances and trajectories, so he saw the UFO would be striking the lake. Therefore, the foam forming hero did his best to create strategic walls, along the shore, to buttress against the inevitable crashing waves. Once the ship had made its splash though, more walls wouldn’t help any further, so Surfactant created/donned a pale-blue triangular foam-breather over his nose and mouth, then dove into the water to seek possible survivors.

                “ _Probably some prototype from GIANT or Tress Industries or the like and the test pilot didn’t eject_.” Surfactant thought to himself, while also musing. “ _I’ve got to get a more relatable name_.” and “ _Wow! This water’s Frosty_!” Once in sight of the rapidly sinking ship, Surfactant generates some iron-dense foam kettle-bells to help him dive faster as well. “ _I’m going to feel super-foolish if that thing’s a robotic drone._ ” His parallel thoughts continued, “ _Hey, frost! I keep getting mistaken for having ice powers, why not lean into that?”_   A burst of bubbles drew Surfactant’s but probably not for much longer) full attentions. “ _Well, definitely a survivor. and he must’ve gotten tangled in his ‘chute._ ”

                Nu’Frem Pax had escaped through the hatch constructed for such things. Not knowing what reception would meet him on the surface, the Envoy dared not discard his ceremonial cobalt-blue cape, no matter how cumbersome it was in which to swim. An alien thought startled Nu’Frem Pax and he spied the thinker in the murky distance.

                “ _None of the others survived_.” Nu’Frem Pax projected with calm authority into the earth man, trusting his translation training to convey the correct words. “ _The threat is above and coming closer fast_.”

                While shocked, Surfactant rolled with the telepathic intrusion and dropped his foam weights. Instead, the lad created an oversized ring of foam-foam, which lifted him to the telepath and then both of them to the surface.

                Meanwhile, traffic ‘copters had spotted the distressed UFO and the news was immediately ablaze with the live images. So, many of Paragon City’s cadre of new heroes had been alerted and sped their ways to Lake Manitou as fast as they could.

                Gaea made remarkably good time, even though she had to start her flight from the campus of Paragon State University. As usual, the athletically slender brunette’s mutable nature suit provided a vine encrusted thorny bark armor and for trips like this she also sported dragonfly-like wings, though hers looked even more like enormous maple-seeds.

                Even with Gaea’s wings she had no hope of arriving before John Jenkins, the famous EAGLE agent code-named Brigade, or improbably fast Silver Streak. Brigade, clad in his iconic mostly blue American flag themed uniform, only arrived at the same moment as the Streak, because the government agency had detected the UFO as soon as it had breached earth’s atmosphere, not just when the news cameras started broadcasting. Plus, EAGLE had jump-jets standing by for transporting Brigade to just such emergencies.

                Unfortunately, none of the heroes had time for greetings or note comparing. Another UFO had appeared and landed, it was knife sleek, death black all over, and the size of a 727. The vessel landed in Lake Manitou’s largest parking lot, destroying scores of cars, but  suffering not even a scratch. Miraculously, it would be later confirmed no one had died in the landing, though a large number of people reported receiving injuries from fleeing through the debris.

                A three meter tall humanoid emerged from the craft, dressed in black to match his ship. The being had gold skin and bright red hair and eyebrows. In spite of projecting his thoughts into the minds of all people within sight, he still made the words boom with resonance. “ _Earthlings I am Kanrok the Acquisitioner of the Zu’ur Empire! I care not for you! Relinquish my quarry and I shall depart_!”

                Surfactant and the quarry in question had just surface in time to hear the message. The mouthless and nose-less (Surfactant now saw) greyish Envoy flinched, more from the cacophony of human thoughts than actual fear. In fact, the garishly dressed alien mentally encouraged Surfactant, “ _You must flee, before the Acquisitioner takes notice of you. He is here for me and I shall do what I must to safeguard your planet_.”

                Ignoring the telepaths clashing orange suit and cobalt-blue cape, Surfactant’s gaze snapped up from the stranger’s glossy black slippers and met his eyes. While the unearthy ords also clashed (purple irisee in yellow scleras) they seemed sincere. Even so, the foam-based hero  considered he couldn’t simply just trust what some stranger said, especially in the heat of the moment, Surfactant (or maybe a play on frost, like froth) tried to think of a left-field question by which to gauge the mouthless telepath’s honesty. Maybe she really had been from outer space after all, Surfactant recalled an energy thief from a few months earlier, he asked aloud, “ _Are you or he, Galaxia’s ally?”_

                It took Nu’Fram Pax a moment to process the odd questions, but he replied, “ _She and I share Kanrok as an enemy_.”

                Good enough for Surfactant (definitely froth… something), he peeled out of the water as fast as he could skate along the slippery eggshell-blue he projected before himself, heading towards the action.

                Brigade attempted to maintain politic authority over Kanrok, while also extending diplomatic courtesy. The golden alien’s response had been arrogant derision and a mental attack upon the EAGLE agent. Two things were achieved, first Kanrok discovered for the first (but by no means the last) time that earthlings weren’t the pushovers he had expected. Secondly, Brigade did not suffer unprovoked attacks without swift retaliation.

                With Brigade’s actions constituting government sanctioning, Silver Streak and Gaea follow the patriot’s lead. The mistress of plants speed-grew vines from the ground at Kanrok’s large feet and bound him tightly, while the gold-helmeted and otherwise silver clad speedster joined Brigade in taking turns pummeling the insulting Acquisitioner.

                Relying on his fellow earthlings to contain Kanrok, Surfactant created the strongest barriers he could between the alien and the crowd of non-powered humanity. Surfactant also attempted to shout the crowd into leaving, but they were understandably awed by the alien and heroes , so were slower to move than would have been preferred.

                True to his word, the Envoy presented himself and tried negotiating with Kanrok. In spite of Brigade, Silver Streak, and Gaea’s best efforts the towering gold humanoid seems unfazed by their presence. Kanrok kept his attention on the Envoy, scoffing at the empty bargaining tactics, before ensnaring (albeit temporarily) the mouthless lesser-creature in an energy net.

                Even so, Kanrok could not simply acquire his target. The (much more powerful than they should be) earthlings somehow kept him tangled or at bay. And a fourth had joined their ranks with deceptively strong congealing projections. Just as Kanrok would break free one or the other of the lesser beings would entangle him again and before he knew it a blue congealing mass had completely encased him, adhearing him to his ships outer hull.

                The puny earthlings had officially earned Kanrok’s ire. So, as they blathered about the mightier Acquisitioner’s surrender, he projected a gloat-warning to them, “ _Amongst your many mistakes, you assume that I am the only threat present_!”

                At the same instance, Kanrok issued the mental commands to activate his ship’s twin variable Plasmion cannons. Since the earthlings and the so-called Envoy were clustered around the encased Kanrok, only the port cannon could successfully target the group, though.

                Seeing the massive guns take aim, the Envoy leapt aside. Seeing the mouthless telepath leap aside, Surfactant followed suit. Gaea was already at the greater distance. Brigade’s leap carried him toward and through the starboard cannon. Silver Streak was too focused on their captive and got blasted, as did Kanrok’s imprisoning steel-foam bubble.

                The heroes sprang back into action. Kanrok identified Gaea as the largest nuisance and flew up to meet the insect-winged woman in mid air, punching her unconscious and into the lake. Meanwhile, Brigade had shattered the first Plasmion cannon and tore the second free, for use as a bludgeoning weapon. Thus, Kanrok fixated on the red-white-and-blue clad figure next.

                It was about then the Raven, the mysterious hooded heroine of the night, finally arrived. Without super speed, flight powers, or limitless government resources  the dark leather clad and hooded lady had been limited to the speed of her motorcycle through the increasingly congested traffic.

                Surfactant (or maybe something froth) tended Silver Streak, under the cover of a nearly white obscuring mist-foam. Until the rapidly recovering Gaea found her way over and magically healed the speedsters broken bones. The athletic nature goddess also suggested they all had to strike Kanrok as one to affect any lasting damage. So, Surfactant left her to healing while he went to pass the suggestion along.

                Brigade, Envoy, and Raven had almost kept Kanrok as still as the others had before the cannons had come out. Even so, it was not enough to allow Surfactant any proximity. To his allies. Not wanting to tip the plan to Kanrok, before Gaea and (hopefully) Silver Streak could join them, Surfactant settled for adding to the minor inconveniences of the red-headed gold giant.

                Moments later, Gaea hovered above the space ship and a slightly wincing Silver Streak was speeding towards Kanrok. Gaea called, “ _Together! We must stand as one! Follow Brigade’s lead and strike as one_!”

                All did as instructed and two such strikes later Kanrok lay unconscious, beside his ebony ship. The next moment the ship boomed an automated message, “ _Pilot compromised. Initiate extraction protocols_.” Then, as if made of liquid metal, the ship ensorbed Kanrok and flew off, before any of the heroes could react.

                The Heroes barely had time to introduce and congratulate each other, before EAGLE ‘copters were landing and agents were demanding debriefings. Brigade did have a chance to distribute his business card amongst the heroes, though. Gaea lingered to verify the lake and landscape would be suitably tended, in the wake of this almost invasion. Silver Streak seamlessly entered a PR mode and started tweeting. Surfactant (not for much longer) slipped away and collected his skate board and changed into his properly screen-printed outfit. Raven snuck away, the only one to recall Brigade having thrown the alien techno-cannon somewhere into the far distance.

                The Envoy seemed to successfully, invoke diplomatic status. The gray alien was then escorted away in a helicopter with non-descript (probably) EAGLE agents. A promise to respectfully retrieve the Envoy ship and fallen brethren had also been made.

                With the first-contact EAGLE team departed, reporters were allowed closer. Brigade presented a plausible deniability storyline. The other heroes did not openly contradict the famous patriot’s non-committal version of events. Silver Streak glad-handed and mugged for interviews. The hero formerly known as Surfactant tried to take a page from the Streaks play book and introduced himself to anyone with a press-badge who would listen, “ _Hi there, I’m Jack Froth… No, I don’t have a lisp, it’s spelled F-R-O-T-H._ ”

 

NEXT ISSUE: “Where’d the Alien Go?” or “Who Wants to Join a Team?” or “EAGLE Says, They Want You!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Forging the Protectorate and Introducing the Hardlight Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relaunching the title formerly known as "New Heroes"

 After spending a good couple of hours tracking down the alien space cannon [see The New Heroes #1—the only issue of that title before being re-launched as Protectorate], Raven’s efforts are “rewarded” by Silver Streak showing up at the last minute to join the salvage. Sure, the shiny techno-hero claimed to have done the same investigating, only via satellite telemetry, instead of solid ground scouring. Even so, the dark-clad biker vigilante was frustrated with the unrequested assist. Not that stoic Raven would ever let that frustration show.

                Both heroes did share frustration, though. Then, moments later, they arrived at a shallow crater which proved to be empty of their prize.

                Fortunately, Raven’s proper investigative skills allow her to detect that whoever had taken the device had done so only a short time earlier.

                Meanwhile, the alien Envoy was undergoing a more tedious form of frustration, as the human authorities known as EAGLE questioned and re-questioned him. Although, there was a modicum of relief in the ample “down time”, in which Nu’Fram Pax was allowed to literally breath more freely (in a barely suitable hydration tub) while familiarizing himself with the earthlings’ culture via newspapers and an expanded cable package. Even so, there was always an underlying mental discomfort brought on by the combination of EAGLE’s insistence that “going public, especially global” with news of the eminent Zaurin invasion would be counterproductive and that the Envoy himself was supposedly under quarantine for the populations’ safety.

                All of which was exacerbated further and twofold, for the quanyan. Firstly, from an earnest desire to retrieve his ship—to give his fallen brethren therein a proper burial. Secondly and more so, the Envoy fretted that it was his ship’s presence which had really caused the Acquisitioner’s plasmeon cannon to be abandoned, potentially disrupting the earthling natural technological progression for the worse.

                Even so, the alien’s frustration was matched by Brigade’s. Although the perpetually “good soldier” never let anyone know how bogus he thought it was that he was sharing the so-called quarantine. Even if it was just a flimsy excuse to keep the Envoy under a diplomatically polite super-guard, Brigade would much prefer to have been out in the field helping salvage the Envoy’s vessel, or finding the laser cannon he had tossed during the fight with Kanrok the Acquisitioner, or (most preferably) just busting some criminal skulls.

                It would be inaccurate to say that Gaia too was frustrated. Worried for the ecology of Lake Manitou, irritated because of missing her Tuesday classes, and annoyed with the incompetence of the EAGLE and GIANT agents certainly, but not frustrated.

                If the two shadowy government agencies could simply work together, then they might have even settled on a plan for salvaging the crashed and sunken alien pollutant. They couldn’t even measure what sorts of radiations and bazaar extraterrestrial fuels were seeping out of the damaged space craft. Plus, if the agent could have acted efficiently, then Gaia wouldn’t have had to call in a favor from Eric to cover her lab for the day. At least, Gaia didn’t have any practicums on Tuesdays. Other than the lab, there was Dr. Wu’s medical history (i.e. malpractice warning sessions) class and he knew the Clarity was a serious enough student to catch up on her own time.

                Without a job, school, or government connections, Jack Froth spent most of the couple of days post Acquisitioned battle relaxing and replaying those events in his head. The impulsive young man barely made it twenty hours, before suiting up and sliding over to Tress Industries. Jack Froth knew that Silver Streak was more fixated on wealth and fame than himself. Even so, the speedster seemed to have a handle on public relations and Jack Froth really wanted to get his new name into the zeitgeist as soon as possible. If responsible sponsorship or paid appearances also came attached, then JF could consider how far he was willing to make accommodations.

                The Tress Industries receptionist handled Jack Froth’s appearance and jovial requests to speak to Silver Streak with commendable aplomb. Unfortunately, when Tress Industries’ flashy Head of Security did arrive, he didn’t personally have much time for Jack Froth. Which mostly meant that Jack Froth fanciful imagining of hanging out and comparing powers were just put off. On a more fortunate level, the young foam-hero was not subjected to much of Silver Streaks self involved grandiosity. Best of all, Streak did get Jack Froth an in with the Tress Industries PR and Marketing teams, under the auspices of a sort of community outreach/charity project.

                Jack Froth comprehended the minor jibe, but was willing to roll with it since he was getting pretty high-level help for free. Plus, it gave the foamy fellow ideas about visiting orphanages and children’s hospitals to try and entertain the kids in need, while also bolstering his public image. 

                Accurately predicting EAGLE’s next move, Silver Streak starts contacting the new heroes he met, to try and establish a team. If EAGLE beat Johnny Tress to the punch, there was no telling what sorts of bureaucratic mess would ensue, not to mention the loss in merchandizing rights. Although, Silver Streak was not as far ahead of the EAGLE folks as he would like and they contacted him before either side could secure any of the other supers’ commitments. Still to maintain a home field advantage the Streak got Director Stern to hold the pitch meeting at Tress Tower.

                Jack Froth was easy to rally, he even came in early for fitting on the more durable suit Tress Ind. was providing him. While zipping up to Lake Manitou was a trifle, Silver Streak’s exchange with Gaia convinced him that he would most likely take her “advice” and just text her in the future. Stern would be bringing Brigade and the alien. In a welcome moment of synergy, Streak met up with Raven on the hunt for the lost alien tech, so could pass the news on. However best of all, this confab was a perfect excuse to reach out to WITTech and their new power-suited Hardlight Knight.

                Of course, Edric Weisse’s replied to John Tress’s formal letter of invitation with an equally formal denouncement of any connection or relation to the Hardlight Knight. Then, equally obviously the genius industrialist made sure to arrive at the meeting in armor and as boldly as possible.

                While the rest of the heroes and Director Stern had entered the 10PM meeting room on time and via conventional elevators and doors, the Hardlight Knight waited until all were assembled then flew to the window and knocked. The meeting was put on hold while the brightly shining new comer was directed to the roof and to the conference room, since skyscraper windows do not open.

                The government wanted the heroes to form a team. Sam Stern, having been around for a while knew full well that he did not want the headache of hero wrangling to be his responsibility, so he had pulled enough strings to get the lightest possible EAGLE grip on the new team. Brigade would be the official liaison (garnering the wrangler headaches) and the Envoy would be a must add to the team. Otherwise EAGLE would be as hands off as possible, offering mainly clean up and containment services. As a balance for requiring the alien involvement, EAGLE would provide an aerial transport and a fairly secure base for the team.

                All of the heroes were interested in joining the team, the some more as an experiment than outright long term commitment. The biggest friction coming from Gaia and her mother-earth mistrust of the extra-terrestrial. However, the foliage covered lady was forthright and the diplomatic Envoy reacted in a suitably passive manner. So, discussion turned to a team charter, team name, and immediate priorities. Gaia and Envoy even agreed that salvaging his ship was urgent and Jack Froth was eager to prove that he could easily raise the sunken vessel.

                However, Raven and Silver Streaks presentation trumped the relatively stable wreckage. They spoke of the now missing “Plasmeon” canon (so named by the Quanyan so-called ambassador), including traffic cam footage of an ominous quartet and their unmarked _van_. The Envoy was especially unnerved, though he did not project it to the earthlings. The security footage revealed that the unknown men had retrieved something much smaller than a plasmeon cannon from the crater. Thus, Leading Nu'Fram Pax to worry that a piece of his damaged vessel had falling off during atmospheric entry and it would be Quanyan technology which actually disrupted the un-unified earthlings’ own advances.

                By the time Raven was saying, “We lost track of them in the warehouse district. Too little camera coverage.” The Hardlight Knight roused from where he had been impersonating a statue.

                Ignoring the comical foam sculptures, which JF had covered the oblivious armor with, the luminous knight proclaimed, “I HAVE REMOTELY IDENTIFIED THE CORRECT BUILDING AND VERIFIED THAT AN UNDERWORLD TRANSACTION FOR NEW TECHNOLOGY WILL BE TAKING PLACE THERE AT 2AM!”

                From there the names new team started planning, while en route to the given location. For the time being cell phones and silent texting would be the coordinating form of communication. Jack Froth, also kept pitching team name ideas, because travel and stake outs get boring.        

 

Arriving well before any black-marketers, Raven sneaks into the three-story printmaker’s warehouse and office complex, text-reporting layout. By the time a familiar unmarked van arrived (full of a dozen DAGGER agents) the heroes were all positioned outside, ready to spring when they could catch buyer and sellers alike. Shortly before 2AM a mint Ferrari pulled into the warehouse, next to the van, and a muscular man and Amazonian woman made their way up to the second-floor conference room. Both new comers and the lead DAGGER rep were immaculately attired in business suits, the former’s was blood red and sported a DAGGER logo breast pocket. Both well dressed men carried suspiciously large briefcases.

                Silver Streak and Hardlight Knight’s tech sources were confident that no other parties knew of the purchase. So, Raven sent the go sign and the heroes converged. Jack Froth ran around the building and sealed any ground level exits, before entering and immobilizing the bad guys’ vehicles. JF would also reach the upper floor in time to capture two fleeing DAGGER foot soldiers, but in that short time the rest of the battle had run its course.

                Raven subdued the Head DAGGER  agent and Silver Streak had snatched his green box (the mysterious tech merchandise), only to have the muscular buyer snatch the prize away from the speedster before one of the other blasted the villain through a window. The Envoy may have helped his new team more, except the Sovereign had ceased the alien to reel most unexpectedly, on two levels. Firstly, the supposed earthman had easily recognized and verbally identified Nu’Fram as a Quanyan. Then, much more physically, the villain’s energy axe had severely disrupted the Envoy’s nervous system, for critical moments.

                Muscle man’s briefcase had concealed an energy battle axe and a hologram had hidden his armor and his companions super-suit. The pair referred to each other as Sovereign (axe dude) and Majestrix (super babe), Majestrix was barely subdued by Hardlight Knight, Silver Streak, Gaia, and Raven all working together. Brigade and Envoy had been most focused on Sovereign and the green box 

                Unfortunately, with box in hand, Sovereign called out for evacuation and then teleported away. The unconscious DAGGER leader vanished in the same manner. Leaving a half-score of DAGGER peons and Majestrix.

                In the aftermath, Jack Froth sought clues in the vehicles (not to mention a little pretend time behind the Ferrari’s wheel). Jack Froth found and turned over Majestrix’s purse, including ID naming her Karen Gaines, a nurse at the Paragon Memorial Hospital. The Ferrari’s plate led Raven to its lease Dr. Raymond Decker, a very likely match for the Sovereign.

                Envoy, Jack Froth, and Gaia managed to raise the alien’s craft, mostly to make sure the tech wasn’t still vulnerable. The futzing EAGLE agents wanted to make sure GIANT didn’t get the ship and needed a way to hide it for transport through the city. So, Jack Froth also parley that into some fancy new business cards for himself as official EAGLE consultant.

                While that was going on Majestrix lawyered up.

                Once the Quanyan interstellar vessel was in a secure EAGLE base, the Envoy could oversee the respectful removal of his dead brethren. The alien ambassador also retrieved and presented his four diplomatic peace offerings for humanity [see end notes].

                A short time later, EAGLE provided a suitable plot of land for Envoy to bury his people. After which, Envoy followed Quanyan tradition and performed a stylized ritual of somber gestures over the graves (untrained eyes would have mistaken the moments for Thai Chi).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Four Quanyan Sybolic Gifts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11104488)


	3. Protectorate: It’s Not All Fists and Giggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editor in Chief, Sean (GM) did not have time/inclanation to make corrections on this.

All the heroes had been busy since their battle with DAGGER and the Sovereign. Super-criminals seemed to be creeping out of the proverbial woodwork every day. Although, Brigade and Silver Streak had the additional workloads of trying to track the other Protectorate members and prepare for the team’s official inception.

                In between keeping Paragon City and its populace safe from the increasing super-threats, most of the other heroes went about their civilian lives. Jack Froth made several appearances at children’s wards and elder care facilities. Med student Clarity B. Baum even spotted JF during her rounds. Though, the foamster failed to notice or recognize Gaia in her scrubs.

                There was one hero, however, that was bored to distraction. The Envoy had no mundane life with which fill his time. Worse still, the alien’s secret-from-the-public status didn’t even really allow him t go patrolling for crimes to thwart. So, it wasn’t much of a surprise when Nu’Fram snuck away from his EAGLE over-seers and tracked down Silver Streak.

                The Streak was a well known employee of Tress Ind. and Tress Ind. Had secured the Quanyan soil manipulation devices [one of the diplomatic gifts presented to earth; see Protectorate #1], So, the Envoy figured he could at least offer some aid, by way of explaining the devices controls.

                Upon tracking Silver Streak back to his apartments, in Tress Tower, the Envoy technically broke in. Quanyan etiquette about trespassing was more lenient than that practiced in the USA. If the Streak fifty-story sheet-glass door had been locked, then Nu’Fram would have knocked. Since the door was not locked, it seemed clear that visitors would be welcome.

                Johnny Tress was half way through brushing his teeth, when he thought to quickly grab his phone and check for messages. The no long helmeted speedster was surprised to find the alien perusing the decorations in his living room. However, Johnny didn’t need his helmet to think fast, so he quickly recognized The Envoy and decided that he would have to trust the alien with his secret identity.

                Jesse Tress made his way as fast as he could to his twin’s apartment, when the security alerts had indicated the presence of an intruder. Even so, the technical wizard still arrived half way through a conversation between Johnny and the Envoy.

                Seeing his brother arrive, Johnny said, “I got something a little better than more of the tech.” Indicating there may be some relief in the work of translating the Quanyan construction-bot’s capabilities.

                While the Tress brothers gave Nu’Fram a tour of there secret lab, Brigade sent a text message to all of the fledgling Protectorate. The super-soldier and EAGLE liaison called for everyone to meet face to face, once more securing a Tress Ind. Boardroom.

                The next day found Jack Froth scaling the sheer exterior of Tress Tower. JF had even started early enough to arrive at the meeting on time. Except, that chatting with Gaia slowed Jack’s progress. Nature’s Avatar had spied the laboring young man and chose to hover beside his efforts, for companionship, to catch him if he fell, and to show of her more efficient flight.

                JF knocked in the glass and waved in, as he passed, at the others who had already gathered in the conference room. Thus, Silver Streak knew to meet Jack Froth and Gaia on the roof. The trio compared notes of recent super-criminal encounters, as they made their way to the meeting. Streak mentioning a nasty plant based villain named Thorn. In turn, Jack Froth told Silver Streak about the battle suit wearing Armor-dillo and another speedster called Vector.

                In the meeting room, Brigaded wasted no time getting to the point, “The protectorate will have a hard time acting in any official capacity without sanctioning from the US government. The feds are inclined to give us some clearance and leeway, but exactly how much will depend on the charter we draw up. Since we all want to get on with actually catching criminals and protecting people, we need to agree on this charter sooner than later. As in, let’s just settle this right now.”

                The five heroes had only just started on the general charter outline when a tapping at the window revealed Raven hanging from a zip-line. Once Silver Streak let Raven in and she was brought up to speed, the bureaucracy really got rolling… slow and inexorably grinding, but still technically rolling.

                All the heroes generally agreed on every meaningful issue or provision. Not that it didn’t keep Brigade, Envoy, Jack Froth, and (possibly) Silver Streak from presenting time consuming “devil’s advocate” hypotheticals. Then, there were plenty of less critical issues which split the room in ardent debate, until one of the sides would realize that they simply cared more about reaching a conclusion, than they did about the minutia of a legal document.

                Five hours (that felt more like five days for many of the heroes) later and the notes were ready for actual lawyers to clean up. Within a week the finished document was presented, in another meeting in the same location.

 

**The Charter of the Protectorate**

**BE IT KNOWN…**  
  


That we, the Protectorate, have banded together to protect and safeguard the planet Earth, its inhabitants and resources, from all threats, terrestrial or otherwise, which might prove to be beyond the power of conventional forces to handle.

 

That we shall tolerate no interference in the growth of humanity in meeting its rightful destiny.

 

That we dedicate ourselves to the establishment, growth, and preservation of peace, liberty, equality, and justice under law.

 

 **ARTICLE ONE: ORGANIZATION  
** The Protectorate is hereby chartered as a nonprofit organization under the laws as set down by the United States of America; said organization being recognized and fully sanctioned as a peacekeeping force by the National Security Council of the United States of America and by the Elite American Group for Law Enforcement (E.A.G.L.E.).

 

 **ARTICLE TWO: JURISDICTION  
** In accordance with the tenets of national and international laws, the Protectorate, acting individually or as a group, are herein authorized to function in all lands, territories, or protectorates of the United States and any member nations affiliated with the North Atlantic Treaty Organization (NATO).

 

 **ARTICLE THREE: FUNDING  
** As a nonprofit organization, the Protectorate shall be funded chiefly by private grants. Major funding for the activities of the Protectorate, for their headquarters, transportation, and equipment, shall be provided by grants from The Save The Planet Foundation, with additional funding provided by the United States. These grants are accepted by the Protectorate with the understanding that the Foundation and the United States shall have no say in Protectorate operations or in the deployment of funds within the Protectorate organization. The Protectorate has the option of opting out of any grants given to avoid any accusations of collusion.

 

 **ARTICLE FOUR: OPERATIONS  
** The day-to-day operations of the Protectorate shall be governed by a set of by-laws as put forth by the founding members.

 

 **IN WITNESS** of this charter, we founding members have hereunto subscribed our names.

 

 

 

**Protectorate Bylaws**

 

**Section One: Policy and Operations**

  
A.: All members shall, always, endeavor to adhere to the principles of the Protectorate Charter and follow the rules and regulations of these bylaws. 

  1. The bylaws may be amended, when necessary, by the active members of the Protectorate. Amendments may be proposed by any active member. Amendments shall become a binding part of these bylaws upon approval by majority of the active membership.



1a. Active membership shall be further defined to mean the serving members of the primary team.

  1.   
No member shall be required to surrender knowledge of his or her civilian identity or personal affairs to the membership at large or the National Security Council of the United States.
  2.   
The Protectorate shall be led by a duly elected Chairperson. It shall be the duty of this leader to coordinate all Protectorate activities whether business or tactical in nature. The Protectorate will elect a Vice-Chairperson as well.
  3. The position of Chairperson shall be open to any active member who has passed his/her probationary period (see Section Two - Membership).
  4. The Chairperson shall serve for a term of six months, with no limit to the number of successive terms a leader may serve.
  5. It shall be a privilege of the Chairperson to determine the format of meetings and to call special meetings as he/she sees fit.
  6. In the event of the absence, incapacity of resignation of the Chairperson, the Vice-Chairperson shall assume the duties of the Chairperson.
  7. In the event of incapacity or death during action, Chairpersonship shall pass in orderly succession to the Vice-Chairperson.
  8. The Chairperson shall be elected by a simple majority vote of the active Membership.
  9. The Chairperson or Vice-Chairperson shall be removed from duties above by a two-thirds majority vote of no confidence. Any active member may bring this vote to the table.
  10. The Vice-Chairperson will have the authority to break any ties on voting on any subject.



 

**Section Two: Membership**

  1.   
Recognizing that the membership of the Protectorate may be subject to, and, indeed, might profit from change, procedures for the addition of members shall be set forth.
  2.   
Candidates for membership in the Protectorate must be legal adults, possessing at least one skill, power, ability, or talent which is deemed valuable by a majority of the active membership.
  3. Membership shall not be denied because of race, color, creed, sex, or condition of birth or origin.
  4. Candidates for membership must be nominated by one active member in good standing at a regular or special meeting.
  5. Newly-nominated Protectorate members shall serve a probationary period of not less than three months.



3a. During the probationary period, the active membership shall investigate the candidate's public record for any violations, breaches of trust, or depredations, legal or moral, which may preclude said candidate from assumption of full active status.

3b. While on probation, the new Protectorate member shall have limited access to Protectorate facilities and records.

3c. At the end of probation, the Protectorate active membership shall elect the candidate to full active status by majority vote.

  1.   
The Protectorate shall select new members whenever the Chairperson or two-thirds of the active membership determines that the ranks are not at optimal strength, or when there is a vacancy in the ranks. 
  2. It shall be the prerogative of the Chairperson to limit the number of active members.
  3. **  
** Active shall be the designation given to those Protectorate members who are full-time members.
  4. Active members shall be required to log all individual cases into the main computer file, that the entire membership may benefit from the individual's experience.
  5. Active members shall be required to attend all regular business meetings. Members who miss more than one meeting per month without submitting an acceptable excuse may face suspension for a period to be determined by a consensus of the other active members. (See Paragraph 3)
  6. Active members shall be issued a Protectorate identification card and an emergency signal device.



3a. Active members shall be required to meet all emergency signal calls. If unable to respond, the active member must notify the active Chairperson. Failure to respond coupled with failure to notify the Chairperson is ground for immediate suspension of privileges and must be dealt with by a tribunal of all active members.

3b. Active members who miss an emergency call without good reason may be subject to disciplinary action.

  1. Active members shall be expected to cooperate with other law enforcement agencies. Although granted certain legal immunities by the Protectorate Priority Clearance, no Protectorate member shall be considered above the law.
  2. Active members shall be paid a stipend of two thousand dollars ($2000) per week. Members may choose not to accept their stipends, in which case the money shall be placed into their retirement fund.



5a. Active members shall be entitled to free medical and life insurance benefits.

5b. Active members shall be provided with private quarters where they, if so choosing, may reside. Unlimited meal privileges shall be provided for live-in members.

  1. Active members shall be granted unlimited access to Protectorate Headquarters, vehicles, computer records files, and any other facilities of the organization.
  2. Active members shall, always, act in a manner befitting that of a guardian of the public trust.
  3.   
Reserve shall be the designation given to those Protectorate members who are part-time members, on call for special missions or emergency assignments only.
  4. Reserve membership shall be limited to those members who have fulfilled an active term of duty of not less than one year, and who wish to cut back their connections with the group.
  5. Reserve members shall not be required to log their individual cases, though they shall be encouraged to do so.
  6. Reserve members may attend any regular meeting, but shall be required to attend no more than one per year.
  7. Reserve members shall retain their Protectorate identification card and emergency signal device.



4a. Reserve members may be demoted to inactive status if they fail to answer three consecutive emergency calls.

  1. Reserve members shall be paid a stipend of two hundred dollars ($200) per month.
  2. Reserve members shall have limited access to Protectorate Headquarters, files, equipment, etc.
  3. Reserve members may return to active status at the discretion of the Chairperson, if they so petition and are accepted by the majority vote of the active members.
  4. Reserve members shall be given priority over new candidates in the filling of vacancies in the active membership.
  5. Reserve members may retire to inactive status by notifying the Chairperson and surrendering the Protectorate identification card and emergency signal device.
  6. Reserve members shall not have a vote in Protectorate proceedings.
  7. Reserve members shall have the authority to call emergency meetings.
  8.   
Inactive shall be the designation given to any Protectorate member who has retired or resigned from active and reserve duty. 
  9. Any member may resign by simply notifying the Chairperson of his/her intent and surrendering his/her Protectorate identification card, emergency signal device, and any other Protectorate-owned equipment.
  10. Any active or reserve member who is incapacitated or who moves from the organization's normal jurisdiction shall be granted an honorable discharge and placed on the inactive roster.
  11. Inactive members may be granted limited access to Protectorate equipment and facilities only at the discretion of the active members.
  12. Inactive status shall be considered the same as an indefinite leave of absence.
  13. Inactive members may be reinstated only if there is a vacancy in the active ranks, and then only if elected by a majority vote of the active membership.
  14.   
Motions for disciplinary action against any active or reserve Protectorate member may be brought by any other active member.
  15. In the event of such an accusation, the Chairperson shall convene a board of inquiry, comprising a simple majority of the active membership (minus the accuser, if he/she is an active member).
  16. Disciplinary action shall be limited to suspension, with the option of further trying the accused before a tribunal of all active members.



2a. Tribunal processing shall be conducted in a manner of a military court-martial.

2b. Maximum punishment to be brought on the accused by such a tribunal shall be expulsion from the Protectorate.

2c. A two-thirds vote shall be necessary to expel a member from the Protectorate.

  1. Active and reserve members may be expelled, with no possibility of reinstatement, on the following ground:



3a. Conviction for any crime above a misdemeanor.

3b. Deliberate betrayal of Protectorate classified information.

3c. Criminal acts of negligence not convicted for, but witnessed by at least one active member.

**Section Three: Meetings**

  1.   
The Protectorate shall meet regularly, at least twice a month, at a time and place to be agreed upon by a simple majority of the active membership.
  2.   
Emergency meetings may be called at any time, but emergency meetings shall not be considered a replacement for a regular meeting.
  3.   
If a Protectorate mission is in progress at the time of a regularly-scheduled meeting, the meeting will be rescheduled.
  4.   
A simple majority of the active membership shall be required to make a meeting official.



 

**Section Four: Punishment of Criminals**

  1.   
The Protectorate shall leave the punishment of perpetrators of criminal activity to the appropriate agencies of the law.
  2.   
The Protectorate shall not abridge an accused's right to a fair and speedy trial.
  3.   
The Protectorate shall abide by the decisions of the law, and will not take upon themselves any aspect of the punishment process.
  4.   
If conventional imprisonment proves inadequate for a given criminal, the Protectorate shall be allowed to hold said criminal in a manner they see fit, provided that a full report of said method of imprisonment is given to the proper law enforcement authorities. This will be under a suspension of _habeas corpus_ until proper incarceration can be arranged.



 

**Section Five: Affiliations**

  
The Protectorate shall maintain open and reciprocal relations - including joint limited access to computer data - with the Paragon City Police Department (PCPD) and the Elite American Group for Law Enforcement (E.A.G.L.E.).

 

**Section Six: Security**

  
All Protectorate files shall be open to the scrutiny of a special watchdog committee of the National Security Council of the United States and no Protectorate member may refuse to answer any question posed by a member of that committee, other than those that would reveal that member's secret identity or compromise the security of the country.

 

**Section Seven: Disincorporation**

  
The Protectorate organization may be disbanded only by order of the National Security Council of the United States for a breach of National Security, or by a two-thirds vote of the entire active membership of the Protectorate. In the event of disbanding, all Protectorate properties and facilities shall revert to The Save the Planet Foundation except for any devices, properties, analysis systems, or data which have any bearing on National Security. Said materials and data shall be immediately turned over to the National Security Council of the United States. 

 

 

 

Hardlight Knight still had not responded to the Silver Streak’s or Brigade’s attempts to contact him. So, the six available heroes signed and witnessed the charter. Followed by the first set of required voting. Brigade became the Protectorate first official Chairperson, Gaia won Vice-Chairperson, and Silver Streak was selected to be the group’s official public spokesperson. Brigade then nominated Hardlight Knight as the teams first probationary member.

                Finally, Johnny Tress revealed his true identity to his new teammates, to symbolize hiscommitment and tryst. Raven and Brigade had strongly suspected as much, so took the news in stride. Of course, the Envoy had learned the secret days earlier, so was unsurprised. Gaia and Jack Froth were surpiesed at both the gesture and revelation, yet only displayed appreciation of the extended trust.

 

NEXT TIME: Will the Hardlight Knight make it through probation or flunk out from absenteeism?

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The GM said it was too hard to run this game with so many players, so this is as far as the story goes.

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen next?!


End file.
